Reveal Your Deepest Secret
by Kukkaistytot
Summary: Nina invites almoust every Tekken guys to her and Anna's house and makes them reveal their deepest secrets. *Chapter 12 is updated!* THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!
1. Barbies and Ballet

Author's note: Here starts the first chapter of "Reveal your deepest secret".  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken, Namco does.  
  
  
  
  
  
AT WILLIAMS:  
  
*Anna walks downstairs.  
  
Anna: What are you doing Nina?  
  
Nina: None of your business!!  
  
Anna: Well, this IS also my home, so yeah it IS my business.  
  
Nina: Oh, FINE! If you really need to know I've invited my friends here tonight.  
  
Anna: FRIENDS?? You don't have any friends dear sister.  
  
Nina: Oh yes I have.  
  
Anna: Oh, like who?  
  
Nina: Baek, Jun, Heihachi, Jin, Julia, Ganryu---  
  
Anna: Yea right. You tried to kill Jin!  
  
Nina: It was just my work, sister. He has forgiven me.  
  
Anna: Are you sure?  
  
Nina: Of course I'm sure. But they will be here about 15 minutes. You should put some make-up on.  
  
Anna: I already have! Don't you see?  
  
Nina: Oh, well, if it's so, you should put more make-up 'coz now your face looks as ugly as always.  
  
Anna: You bitch!!  
  
*Anna runs to Nina but stops when Nina pulls a gun out off her pocket.  
  
Nina: Try that sister!  
  
Anna: Humph.  
  
*Anna goes upstairs.  
  
*Doorbell rings. Nina opens the door. She sees Xiaoyu, Jin, Jun, Kazuya, Lee and Heihachi standing in front of her.  
  
Nina: Oh hi guys! How are you? Come in.  
  
Xiaoyu: Thanks! We're fine!  
  
*All six step in.  
  
Jun: What a lovely house you got!  
  
Nina: Jin, you remember me....?  
  
*Jin stares Nina for a moment.  
  
Jin: Uh.... How could I forget....  
  
*Nina smiles.  
  
*Jin forces a smile onto his lips.  
  
Jin (thinks): Yeah right.....  
  
*Anna walks to the living room.  
  
Anna: Oh, hello Xiaoyu, Jun, Jin, Heihachi, Lee..... Kazuya.....  
  
Kazuya: Anna.  
  
Jun: Hi Anna! So who did you invite?  
  
Nina: Oh, just a few of my friends. I'm sure they'll be here soon.  
  
*The doorbell rings.  
  
Nina: I'll get it!  
  
*Nina goes to the door and opens it.  
  
*Baek, Michelle, Julia, Ganryu and Hwoarang walk in.  
  
Nina: Good to see you guys!  
  
Baek: Yes, you too Nina.  
  
*Nina smiles to Baek.  
  
Julia: So what are we gonna do here??  
  
Nina: Oh, you'll see.. You'll see..  
  
*Julia and Michelle switch looks.  
  
*The doorbell rings again and Nina opens it.  
  
*Paul, (Forest) Law, Christie, Eddy, Bryan and Lei walk in.  
  
Law: All here already? Yei! It's a party time!! Wanna dance Christie?  
  
Christie: Like, sure!  
  
*Law and Christie go to the dance floor.  
  
Xiaoyu: Do you wanna dance too, Jin??  
  
Jin: Umm... Maybe later.  
  
*Jun pokes Jin.  
  
Jin: Uh, sure why not!  
  
*Xiaoyu gives Jin a smile and they go to the dance floor.  
  
*The doorbell rings.  
  
Anna: I'll get it!  
  
Nina: No you wont!  
  
*Nina pushes Anna side and opens the door.  
  
Nina: Oh, hi Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu!  
  
Kunimitsu: Hello, are we little late?  
  
Nina: Oh no, not at all.  
  
*They step in.  
  
Nina: May I have your attention please! Everyone has arrived so it's time to tell what are we going to do tonight. Take your seats please.  
  
*Everyone sits on the sofas or even on the floor.  
  
Nina: Good. So now we are gonna reveal our biggest secrets!  
  
*Everyone look each other.  
  
Nina: So who's gonna start?  
  
Michelle: Nina, this is stupid! We shouldn't play this!  
  
Nina: Why? Is there something you wouldn't want everyone to hear?  
  
*Everyone stares Michelle.  
  
*Michelle blushes a bit.  
  
Nina: So who's gonna start? Any volunteers?  
  
*Silence.  
  
Nina: Oh, OK. So that means that I have to decide that.  
  
*An evil grin creeps onto her lips.  
  
Nina: So Jin, tell your biggest secret.  
  
*Everyone stares Jin.  
  
Jin: My biggest secret?? I don't have any!  
  
Nina: Oh yeah?? Are you sure? Not even when you were a kid?  
  
*Jin swallows up.  
  
Jin: Uh... No....  
  
Nina: It's connected to pink slippers....  
  
Jun: Oh! She means that when you were in ballet!  
  
*Jin blushes.  
  
*Everyone laughs.  
  
Jin: Hwoarang, why are you laughing??! You were there too!  
  
*Everyone stops.  
  
Hwoarang: What?! No I didn't! Don't try to drag me into this!!  
  
Jin: OH YEAH!?? I remember when Baek always drove us there! Didn't you, Baek?  
  
Jun: Oh, I remember that too! Remember when Hwoarang started to cry when that mean little girl said that he sucks at ballet?  
  
*Everyone except Jin, Hwoarang, Baek and Jun starts to laugh even harder.  
  
*Hwoarang turns red.  
  
Baek: Oh yes, now I remember! Good that Jin was there to comfort him.  
  
Bryan: Wait a minute! Jin was comforting Hwoarang??!  
  
Jun: That's right. They were best friends when they were kids. They always laughed and played with their Barbies.  
  
Jin and Hwoarang: WHAT??!  
  
*Everyone starts to laugh again.  
  
Jin: Mom, what are you talking about?!  
  
Hwoarang: I never even played with Barbies!  
  
Jun: Oh, yes you did! And that time when Baek took Jin to the zoo while poor Hwoarang was ill and stayed home with me we played with Barbies all day long.  
  
Christie: So, like, why would Baek and Jin, like, spent time together?  
  
Jun: Well isn't that obvious that father and son spen-------  
  
*Everyone stares Jun.  
  
Nina: They finally got you Jun!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: So, what did you like?? More secrets will be revealed in the next chappie! 


	2. Whores and Wife-stealers

Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken, Namco does.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin, Kazuya, Baek, Hwoarang: WHAT??!!  
  
*Jun nervously smoothes out her hair.  
  
Jun: Well I.... I meant that.... Oh, darn it!  
  
Baek: I have TWO sons?!!!  
  
Jun: Uh..... Yes.....  
  
Jin: Oh, this is just great! I have a..... Wait a minute! That means Hwoarang is my BROTHER??!!!  
  
Hwoarang: OH MY GOD!!!!  
  
Jun: What's the big deal?? I mean you loved each other when you were kids.  
  
*Jin and Hwoarang stares each other.  
  
Hwoarang: Sure!  
  
Jin: Yeah, right!  
  
Jun: Oh yes you did!  
  
Hwoarang: Kazuya, aren't you gonna say anything??!  
  
Kazuya: I know everybody has a secret, mine is that I'm gay, but this is SO MUCH BIGGER!!!!! How COULD you do this to ME?!!! And you Baek!! You slept with MY WIFE?!!?!  
  
Jun: You..... You're what....?  
  
Nina: Whoops, Kazuya!  
  
Jin: My da.... Kazuya is gay....? I can't believe this!! First Baek is my father and now Kazuya's GAY?!!  
  
Kazuya: Uh..... I guess I have to admit..... I'm gay..... Just yesterday I went out with Steve Fox.....  
  
Christie: What?? Like, Steve is, like, gay too??!!  
  
Kazuya: Yep..... But back to Baek! How could you sleep with MY wife???  
  
Baek: Err...... Well...... Uh..... I just..... It just happened.....  
  
Kazuya: You sluttish wife-stealer!!! You are gonna pay for this!!!  
  
Baek: Sluttish?? You should say that to Nina!  
  
Nina: Oh, you're gonna die, bitchy wife-stealer!  
  
*Nina and Kazuya run to Baek and start to beat him up.  
  
Hwoarang: STOP!!!  
  
Jin: Yea, that's my dad who you're hurting!!!!  
  
*Jin and Hwoarang run to help Baek and they get Nina and Kazuya off him.  
  
Jin: Uh..... Guys.... How can I be a Devil if Kazuya's not my dad....?  
  
*Everyone stares each other.  
  
Jun: That's because I stuck Kazuya's blood on you so you would look like Kazuya and Heihachi would train you. You know how expensive it is in these days to train fighting.  
  
Heihachi: I trained Doo San's son??!  
  
Jun: Err.... Yes....  
  
Jin: Yak! You gave me Kazuya's blood with some kinda needle??!  
  
Jun: It was the only way, sweetie.  
  
Jin: The only way??!  
  
Hwoarang: Nice mom you got Jinny!  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Jin: So Rang, witch one you wanna play?  
  
Hwoarang: Sindy, Sindy, Sindy!!  
  
Jin: But I wanna play with her too!!  
  
Hwoarang: Please Jinny, lemme play with her!!! You played with her yesterday!  
  
Jin: Well okay, but I wanna play with her tomorrow!  
  
Hwoarang: Sure!  
  
*End of Flashback.  
  
  
  
Jin: Geez, so that's true!  
  
Hwoarang: What's true??  
  
Jin: We used to be best friends. We used to play barbies together!  
  
Hwoarang: I didn't play with barbies!  
  
Jin: Oh yeah?! Witch one you wanna play, Rang?  
  
*Hwoarang gasps.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh.... Right....  
  
Michelle: Then why did you break up, Jun?  
  
Jun: It's because.... Err.... Baek?  
  
Baek: Yea.... It was those bad times.... Me and Jun had an awful fight and she left..... Rang and Jinny were then something about.... six years?  
  
Jun: Yes, something like that.... Maybe little younger....  
  
Jin: So that's why I can't remember Hwoarang, right?  
  
Jun: Yes.  
  
Hwoarang: Though I would member even if I were only six......  
  
Baek: Well.... We decided not to tell anything to you so you wouldn't miss each other so much.  
  
Bryan: What were you fighting about?  
  
*Jun and Baek look each other.  
  
Jun: Err..... Nothing very interesting....  
  
Baek: YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU FUCKING WHORE!!  
  
Kazuya: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!!!!!  
  
*Kazuya starts to beat up Baek.  
  
Kazuya: You're calling her a whore?!!!!  
  
Baek: Well she is!!  
  
*Kazuya continues beating up Baek even harder.  
  
Jun: Kazuya Stop! He's right!  
  
*Kazuya stops and stares to Jun.  
  
Kazuya: Jun, why are you calling yourself a whore??  
  
Jun: Umm.... Well I..... I was cheating you and Baek both.  
  
Kazuya and Jin: WHAT?!!  
  
Jun: Yea.... But it's a long time so it really doesn't matter any more......  
  
Kazuya: DOESN'T MATTER??!! Of course it matters!!  
  
Jin: You.... My mom is a.....  
  
Hwoarang: Whore.  
  
Jin: This is just unbelievable... This is just too much!!  
  
Jun: Sweetie, I'm sorry that you feel that way but that's the fact.  
  
Christie: So, like, that's why you and Baek, like, broke up. 'Coz you were, like, a hooker, right?  
  
Jun: Yes.  
  
Bryan: So how many times did you cheat on Kazuya and Baek?  
  
Jun: I.... It doesn't matter.  
  
Bryan: Oh come on, I'm sure Baek and Kazuya would like to know!  
  
Jun: Well..... A couple of times.....  
  
Bryan: A couple of times....?  
  
Jun: FINE! Fifteen times!  
  
*Everyone gasp.  
  
*Jun looks ashamed.  
  
Baek: Fifteen times??!  
  
Jin: Mom.... Why....?  
  
Jun: Well I had a little tough with money so I had to do something about it..... You know how hard it was those days to get a real job.  
  
Julia: So with who were you cheating on Baek? I mean anyone we know??  
  
*Jun looks at the floor.  
  
Jun: Actually yes....  
  
Baek: What?!! WHO??!  
  
Jun: Paul.  
  
*Everyone turn to Paul.  
  
Paul: Err.... Hi....  
  
Baek: You....??!!  
  
Paul: Yeah. ME!!  
  
Jin: Ugh.... Think I'm gonna puke...  
  
*Jin runs to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: So Jun exposed to cheater. A Big cheater indeed! NBT1: In next chap we will reveal Bryan's secret! 


	3. Stupid fighting styles and Sleeping with...

Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken, Namco does.  
  
  
  
Christie: So, like, let me get this, like, straight: First Jun, like, cheated Kazuya with, like, Baek and then, like both of them with Paul??  
  
Jun: Yes.  
  
*Baek turns to Paul.  
  
Baek: You're so gonna pay for sleeping with my lover!  
  
Paul: Yeah, right. Don' t ya think Kazuya should be said that to you??  
  
Kazuya: I should say that to both of you!  
  
*Goes to a corner and starts to cry.  
  
Kazuya: Everyone cheats on me!  
  
Julia: I'm sure that Steve doesn't cheat on you.  
  
*Kazuya sniffs.  
  
Anna: Oh, don't worry Kazuya. Everything's gonna be all right.  
  
*Comes and hugs Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya: Ugh! Get away from me!!  
  
Anna: Humph.  
  
*Jin comes back to the living room and sits on his seat.  
  
Jun: Feeling better honey?  
  
Jin: Yeah right.  
  
Nina: OK, so now you know Jun's, Kazuya's, Jin's and Hwoarang's secrets.  
  
Paul: And Baek's!!  
  
Nina: No, you don't know Baek's secret.  
  
*Everyone turn to stare at Baek.  
  
Jun: You have another secret??  
  
Baek: Uh... Well.. I don't know if it's a secret but...  
  
Nina: Oh, I think that at least Hwoarang would like to know.  
  
Hwoarang: Me??  
  
Nina: Yes, you. Baek, should you tell about your fighting style?  
  
Hwoarang: Fighting style??  
  
Baek: Err.. There's really nothing to tell about...  
  
Nina: Only that you have taught Hwoarang just some moves you have made up?  
  
Hwoarang: WHAT??!  
  
Baek: THAT'S A LIE!!! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!  
  
Nina: Oh really? Don't you think it's time for Hwoarang to know?!  
  
Hwoarang: Master Beak.. Is it true...?  
  
Baek: Well....  
  
Hwoarang: Master, what ever you're gonna say I swear you I will respect you as much as to this day.  
  
Baek: It's true. I haven't taught you Tae Kwon Do. I just made the moves by myself.  
  
Hwoarang: OH MY GOD!!!! YOU------  
  
*Hwoarang runs to Baek and stars to beat him up with the stupid moves Baek taught to him.  
  
Jin: NO STOP!! He's my dad!! Hey, I'm getting use to this thought already.  
  
*Hwoarang stops.  
  
Baek: You said that you would respect me as much as before!  
  
Hwoarang: I just said that so you would tell me the truth!! How could you do this?!!  
  
Baek: I was poor and I hadn't fore to train Tae Kwon Do so I had to make the moves up.  
  
Hwoarang: I just don't get this! How could you.. Ugh! Never mind!  
  
Baek: Okay!  
  
Nina: OK moving on. Next is Bryan's secret!  
  
Bryan: Hey, why me??!  
  
Nina: 'Coz I want you to reveal it now.  
  
Bryan: That's unfair!  
  
Nina: Yeah sure it is. Now witch one tells it you or me?  
  
*Bryan looks at Lei.  
  
Lei: What are you looking at??!  
  
Bryan: Uh.... Nothing.  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh, this is getting exciting!  
  
Nina: Well Bryan??  
  
Bryan: I put fake cartridge to Lei's gun!  
  
Lei: WHAT????!!!  
  
Bryan: Uh.... Yeah.  
  
Lei: Why the hell you did that for???!!!!  
  
Bryan: Well... Err.. I was kinda pissed off 'cause you took 60% of the money when we robbed that bank together.  
  
*Everyone stares at Lei and Bryan.  
  
Everyone: YOU WHAT???!  
  
*Lei panics.  
  
Lei: I... Uh.. We.. No! I never robbed anything with Bryan!  
  
Bryan: Oh yeah?!!  
  
Lei: You stupid fake-zombie! Now I can lose my job you moron!  
  
Christie: Fake-zombie??  
  
Bryan: Lei is high. He doesn't know what he's talking!  
  
Lei: Yeah sure! Now everyone knows that you're not a REAL zombie! You're just a stupid paleface!!  
  
Bryan: That hurt!!  
  
*Bryan sniffs.  
  
Nina: Oh for Pete's sake!  
  
Lei: It couldn't hurt so much!  
  
Bryan: Oh yes it could!  
  
*Bryan sniffs again.  
  
Bryan: But I'm not gonna let you get away with this! Not this easy my dear friend!  
  
Lei: What are you gonna do?!!  
  
Bryan: I'm gonna reveal YOUR little secret!  
  
Lei: Oh no!! I'm begging you, DON'T DO THAT!!!  
  
Bryan: Lei got his police job only 'coz he slept with his boss!!  
  
Everyone: Oh my god!!  
  
Christie: So, like, his boss was, like, a woman right??  
  
Bryan: Actually no. His boss was a male.  
  
Everyone: OH MY GOD!!!  
  
Kazuya: So Lei, you're gay too?  
  
Lei: NO!! I'm not gay!!  
  
*Lei runs out of the living room.  
  
Xiaoyu: That was weird.  
  
Julia: Yeah.  
  
Bryan: He just wanted to get a good salary. That's the only reason why he slept with his boss.  
  
Christie: I just, like, can't believe this. This is, like, so exciting!  
  
Julia: You wanna tell your secret next?  
  
Christie: Like, no! It's so EMBARRESSING!!!  
  
Nina: Oh yes it is!  
  
Christie: Like, why you say that? You don't know it!  
  
Nina: Yes I do!  
  
Christie: Huh???!! Like, how??!  
  
Nina: Lets just say that I talked to people and I count one plus one.  
  
Christie: Like, oh no!!  
  
*Nina smirks.  
  
Christie: This is, like, unbelievable!  
  
Law: Tell us!!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Yea, tell us!! We wanna know!  
  
  
  
  
  
So you wanna know what's Christie's embarrassing secret? And tell us who's secret you wanna know next! To be continued.. 


	4. Mystery and Magic

Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken, Namco does.  
  
  
  
Nina: Well Christie?  
  
Christie: Uh... Ok.. I... I'm...  
  
Nina: Yes?  
  
Christie: Oh, like, what the hell. I'M LIKE YOUR SISTER GOD DAMNED!!!!!  
  
Anna and Nina: WHAT????!!!!  
  
Christie: Like, you said that you, like, already knew!  
  
Nina: NO!! I thought that I knew but I.... Gosh, are you fuckin' kidding me??!!!  
  
Christie: What do you, like, think?  
  
Anna: Oh this is so wonderful! I have two sisters!!  
  
*Hugs Christie and Nina.  
  
Christie and Nina: Stay away from me!!  
  
Nina: So Christie now that you 're on of "us" you have to stand Anna all these days.  
  
Christie: Yeah. I, like, can't imagine what you have, like, been through.  
  
Nina: I know. And I'm sorry that this is happening to you, Chris.  
  
Anna: Excuse me!!  
  
*Nina grins.  
  
Christie: Maybe it's not, like, so bad that I'm, like, your sister Nina. Like you seem actually, like, a really nice person.  
  
Nina: Well thank you Christie!  
  
*Christie smiles.  
  
Christie: But I don't, like, agree that with, like, Anna!  
  
Anna: Oh why??! Why is this always happening to me??!! Why everyone hates me??! What have I done??  
  
Christie: You have, like, born.  
  
*Anna sniffs.  
  
Jun: Oh Anna, it's okay.  
  
*Comes to comfort Anna.  
  
Nina: Now this is getting very boring. So let's move on now. Uh, one thing Christie, why it's so embarrassing that you're a Williams?  
  
Christie: It's, like, so embarrassing to be Anna's sister, like, ya know?  
  
Nina: Yes, I understand.  
  
Christie: So, like, moving on!  
  
Nina: Right. So, we need definitely some humor in this stage. Heihachi, why don't you tell your secret to us next?  
  
Heihachi: Err... I really don't have any.  
  
Nina: Yes you do! I know that you know that I know your secret!  
  
Hwoarang: You know that he knows... I don't get it!  
  
Nina: Oh never mind! Heihachi?!  
  
Heihachi: Well the only "secret" I know that I have is that I'm jealous to my son and to my grandson that they are devils.  
  
*Everyone laughs except Jin and Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya: You're jealous??!  
  
Jin: 'Coz we're devils??  
  
Heihachi: Uh.. Well yes. Next!  
  
Nina: Oh don't you even try that Heihachi! You didn't tell them about your hair.  
  
Kazuya: Your hair??  
  
*Heihachi turns red.  
  
Nina: Yes. He wanted so desperately to be devil so he made his hair to look like a devil's horns.  
  
*All laughs again except Kazuya and Jin.  
  
Jin: What the..??  
  
Kazuya: Unbelievable! We want to get rid of that cursed gene and at the same time you're jealous 'cause you DON'T HAVE IT??!!!!  
  
Heihachi: Err.. I guess.  
  
Jin: You're so ODD, grandpa.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah, he's one weird old man Kazama.  
  
Jun: Yes, I know.  
  
Hwoarang: I was talking to Jin.  
  
Jun: Oh, my mistake!  
  
Heihachi: Well I haven't play with BARBIES!!  
  
Jin and Hwoarang: Oh shut up!!  
  
Lee: I wanna tell my secret!!!  
  
*Everyone stares at Lee.  
  
Nina: Really?  
  
Lee: Yeah, then it's over.  
  
Nina: Go ahead.  
  
Lee: I'm a warlock.  
  
*Everyone stares Lee silently. No one laughs no one talks. Everyone just looks at Lee confused.  
  
Lee: What are you staring at? Stop that or I'll change you all to common toads!  
  
*All turns their gaze.  
  
Heihachi: We have a warlock in our family??? Lee, change me into a Devil!!!!!  
  
Kazuya and Jin: NO!!!  
  
Lee: What do I get for it?  
  
Kazuya: Damn you Lee!! Just don't do it!  
  
Lee: Well, what do I get for it?  
  
Kazuya: Err... Take Jun!  
  
Jun: WHAT?!!  
  
Jin: DAD!!! No, wait he's not my dad! Uh, forget it!  
  
Lee: I don't want that whore. You can keep her. What do you have to offer, Jin?  
  
Jin: Umm.. Xiaoyu?  
  
Xiaoyu: WHA???  
  
Lee: Uh... Maybe I could consider that..  
  
Xiaoyu: Jinny!!!  
  
Jin: What? You wanna three devil to this family??  
  
Xiaoyu: Well if they all are as nice as you.  
  
Jin: You think Kazuya's nice??  
  
Kazuya: Hey!  
  
Xiaoyu: Umm.. Nope. You're always my number one!  
  
*Jin stares at Xiaoyu.  
  
Jin: I am??  
  
Xiaoyu: Yea!  
  
Jin: Hmm... Maybe I could consider that switch again. Lee, you're not gonna have Xiaoyu!  
  
Lee: What???!! Damn it! I was so close!!! What 'bout Julia?  
  
Hwoarang: SHE'S MINE!!!! KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM HER!!!  
  
Julia: Excuse me.. I'M NOT YOURS!!!  
  
Jin: Umm.. Well as you can see Julia's taken.  
  
Julia: I AM NOT TAKEN!!!!!  
  
*Julia runs out of the room.  
  
*Julia comes back to the room.  
  
Julia: I can't leave. I wanna hear more secrets.  
  
  
  
You wanna hear more secrets too? Xiaoyu's secret is coming later! We already know what it is but we don't wanna reveal it yet. ;) 


	5. Toys and Transvestites

Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken, Namco does.  
  
  
  
Law: Julia's right! More secrets!!  
  
Nina: So who would be next...? Any volunteers?  
  
Paul: Not me.  
  
Nina: Yeah, not you. Hmm.... What about you, Yoshimitsu?  
  
Yoshimitsu: What? Me? Oh, no thanks.  
  
Nina: You or Kuni.  
  
Yoshimitsu: Kuni can reveal her secret.  
  
Kunimitsu: You can be before me, dear Yoshi.  
  
Yoshimitsu: Do I have to?  
  
Nina: I'm afraid so.  
  
Yoshimitsu: Well.. Err... This sword I have.. It... I got it... It's a toy!!!  
  
*Everyone starts to laugh except Yoshimitsu who is crying.  
  
Nina: Tell us, who gave it to you?  
  
Yoshimitsu: How can you know all this?!! This isn't nice!!  
  
Nina: Just tell.  
  
Yoshimitsu: If I have to..  
  
*Everyone stopped laughing and are now listening Yoshimitsu with all ears open.  
  
Yoshimitsu: My mom bought it to me and I always keep it with me.  
  
Jun: Oh, how sweet! I wish my son would carry his teddy bear with him!  
  
Jin: Mom!  
  
Jun: It would be so sweet!  
  
*Jin rolls his eyes.  
  
Baek: My son doesn't carry his teddy bear with him!  
  
Hwoarang: But he played with Barbie's! Haha!  
  
Jin: Err... Did you forgot that you did that too?  
  
Hwoarang: It doesn't matter. Haha!  
  
*Jin rolls his eyes again.  
  
Jun: Stop rolling your eyes young man!  
  
*Jin rolls his eyes once again.  
  
Jin: Whatever.  
  
Jun: I saw that last one!  
  
Xiaoyu: So now Kunimitsu's secret!!  
  
Nina: Yes. Kuni?  
  
Kunimitsu: Well...... Do I really hafta?  
  
Nina: Well no.  
  
Kunimitsu: No?? YEEEEEESSSS!!!!  
  
Nina: I was just kiddin' you fool.  
  
Kunimitsu: Oh... Damn!  
  
Nina: So the secret is that---  
  
Kunimitsu: No! Wait! I give you $ 5000 and you don't reveal it?  
  
Nina: That's very nice offer.. Hmm...  
  
Others: NO WAY!!  
  
Nina: Well Kuni as you can see the jury has decided. TELL IT!  
  
Kunimitsu: Oh FINE! I'm a transvestite.  
  
Others: WHAT???!!  
  
Yoshimitsu: Oh my God!!  
  
*Nina laughs.  
  
Kunimitsu: Oh stop that Nina! You're so annoying!  
  
Nina: I know.  
  
Yoshimitsu: A transvestite??!  
  
Kunimitsu: Uh.. Yes. I'm sorry honey I should have told you earlier.  
  
Yoshimitsu: You definitely should have!  
  
Paul: I remember. She.. I mean he was man in the Iron Fist Tournament 1.  
  
Michelle: I remember that! He was very good-looking!  
  
*Everyone turns to Michelle.  
  
Michelle: What?  
  
Kunimitsu: Err... Thank you Michelle.  
  
Michelle: Your welcome!  
  
Nina: Okay moving on again! Who's next? You can decide that if you want.  
  
Law: Xiaoyu!! We wanna know Xiaoyu's secret!  
  
Others: Yeah!  
  
Xiaoyu: Wha???! Me??  
  
Nina: Oh yeah. You!  
  
*Xiaoyu stands up and tries to run to the door but is stopped by Lee.  
  
Lee: Oh no you won't!  
  
*Xiaoyu runs back to her seat.  
  
Xiaoyu: Umm... I don't have any!!  
  
Nina: Uh-huh. Yeah sure.  
  
Xiaoyu: I don't!!  
  
Nina: If you're not gonna tell it I will.  
  
Xiaoyu: THERE'S NOTHING TO TELL ABOUT!!  
  
Nina: Have it your way sweetie.  
  
*Nina pulls a diary from her bag.  
  
Xiaoyu: Wha...?  
  
Nina: Looks familiar?  
  
Xiaoyu: Hey! Gimme that!  
  
Nina: I don't think so.  
  
Xiaoyu: Please Nina!! I don't wanna you to tell it!  
  
Nina: You want to tell it yourself?  
  
Xiaoyu: No!  
  
Nina: Why?  
  
Xiaoyu: 'Coz it can effect some peoples around here.  
  
Christie: Like, to who for example?  
  
Xiaoyu: Uh.... No! I don't wanna tell it!!  
  
Nina: Well then I have to tell it.  
  
*Nina opens the diary and starts to read.  
  
Nina: 27th of August. Dear Jinny-Bunny-----  
  
*Everyone starts to laugh out loud except Jin and Xiaoyu who blushes.  
  
Jin: What the..?  
  
Xiaoyu: Err... It's just my diary's name!  
  
Jin: Uh-huh.  
  
Nina: I had such a wonderful day today! I continued that play with Panda. It's now more funnier 'coz I stole Jinny's school outfit ------  
  
Jin: WHAT??! It was you?!  
  
*Everyone is still laughing.  
  
Xiaoyu: Uh... I just borrowed it!  
  
Jin: Yeah right!  
  
Nina: And I put it on Panda. She's so sweet when she wears it! She remembers me of Jin and that's what I want. I dressed my self to look like a princes and thought Jin ---- I mean Panda was my prince.  
  
*Everyone is crying with laughter and some are falling their seats and rolling on the floor. Jin turns red and so does Xiaoyu.  
  
Nina (Laughing too): So there was Xiaoyu's secret. What did you like Jin?  
  
Jin: Uh... No comments.  
  
Nina: Oh c'mon! Xiaoyu just revealed her true feelings about you!  
  
Jun: I think that was very sweet! Or what do you think sweetie?  
  
Jin: Uh... Yeah...  
  
Xiaoyu: I knew you feel the same!!!  
  
*Runs to Jin and hugs him.  
  
Jin: Err... I... Umm... Whatever.  
  
Nina: Let's take a little pause. I think Jin and Xiaoyu need that.  
  
  
  
So there was Xiaoyu's umm.. Weird secret. Law's secret will be revealed in next chapter. Who else's secret you wanna know?  
  
  
  
Maria: We're runnin' out of people Nadja!!  
  
Nadja: Yeah I know. We hafta figure something out!  
  
Maria: Maybe someone could ring the bell?  
  
Nadja: Umm.. Maybe.  
  
Maria: I don't wanna stop this fic yet!  
  
Nadja: Yeah. Me neither. I agree with Jun. Xiaoyu's secret was kinda sweet.  
  
Maria (Laughing): Yeah but very weird too. Would you dress your pet like she did if you would have a crush on someone??  
  
Nadja: Err.. It wouldn't come first to my mind have to admit.  
  
Maria: Ok but now we'd better go. I wanna go to see Scream 3!  
  
Nadja (Rolling eyes): Whatever. And then I wanna play Tekken 4!  
  
Maria: That's fine for me. 


	6. Babys and Balds

Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken, Namco does.  
  
  
  
After the pause..  
  
Nina: Okay let's continue. Go to your seats!  
  
*Everyone goes to the seats.  
  
Nina: Good. So who wants to tell the next secret?  
  
*Everybody switch looks.  
  
Nina: Fine! I decide that.  
  
*Nina takes a paper from her purse.  
  
Nina: Julia, would you read this?  
  
Julia: Huh? Read.... That??  
  
Nina: Yes. Read that!  
  
*Julia looks at the paper and swallows up.  
  
Nina: What's the matter Julia?? Just read the paper.  
  
*Julia looks nervously at the paper then at Nina and then at the others.  
  
Michelle: Honey?? What's the matter?  
  
Julia: I.. I can't read...  
  
*Everyone stares Julia at shock.  
  
Michelle: What are you talking about?? Can't read??  
  
*Julia sighs.  
  
Julia: Yes mother. I can't read.  
  
Michelle: But then how did you survived at school??  
  
Julia: You mean the exams? My.... Ashley did them for me.  
  
Michelle: WHAT??! She did them to you?!  
  
Julia: Yes mother.  
  
Ganryu: Who's Ashley?  
  
Julia: She's one of my friends. She was at the same class with me.  
  
Michelle: This is unbelievable!  
  
Xiaoyu: Then how didn't you learn to read when the others did??  
  
Julia: I don't know. I just never learned.  
  
Ganryu: Oh my poor baby!  
  
*Everyone turn to Ganryu.  
  
Michelle: What did you say?!!  
  
Ganryu: I said "Oh my poor little baby!"  
  
Michelle: Yes I heard that! Why did you said that?! Just be quiet! This isn't about you anyway!  
  
Nina: Actually Michelle it is.  
  
Michelle: How?!  
  
Nina: I think that Ganryu would want to tell that.  
  
*Michelle turns to Ganryu.  
  
Michelle: Well explain to me!  
  
Ganryu: Umm....  
  
Michelle: WELL??!!  
  
Ganryu: ALL RIGHT!! I'm so sick of you and your Goddamn attitude!! You're such a pathetic bitch! You really wanna know??! FINE! I'M JULIA'S REAL FATHER!!  
  
*Everybody stares Ganryu at shock.  
  
Julia: What did you say??  
  
Ganryu: I'm your real father Julia.  
  
Michelle: I can't believe this...  
  
Julia: My... Dad..??  
  
Ganryu: Yes. I'm so sorry about everything you've been through. I tried to hang with Michelle as much as I could so I would be close to you. Otherwise I would never hang out with her!  
  
Michelle: You -----!!  
  
Ganryu: I'm SO sick of you Michelle! And thank God I don't have to stand you anymore!  
  
Julia: Hey don't talk my mother like that!  
  
Ganryu: But honey-----  
  
Julia: NO! I'm not your "honey"! How can you even imagine that I would go with you?! After all you did to me??!  
  
Ganryu: What are you talking about??  
  
Julia: YOU LEFT ME IN THE ALLEY!!!  
  
*Julia runs of the room crying.  
  
Michelle: Julia!!  
  
*Michelle runs after her.  
  
Jun: You left her in the alley??! How could you do that?!!  
  
Ganryu: Julia's mother had dumped Julia and she didn't tell me about it. Later I found out that Michelle had adopted Julia and I traced Michelle and I tried to befriend with her so I would be close to my little Julia.  
  
Jun: Oh poor Julia! She must be very devastated.  
  
Nina: Yeah sure. Now we need some humor into this! Hmm.. Let's see.... Who has funny secret?  
  
Paul: Not me!  
  
Nina: Oh that's right! Paul has very funny secret. Paul would you share it with us?  
  
Paul: NOOOOO!!!  
  
Nina: Okay. Let's do this by the easy way. Julia and Michelle come here!!  
  
*Julia and Michelle come to the living room.  
  
Ganryu: Oh my poor baby!  
  
Julia: Don't call me that! Just stay away from me!  
  
*Julia goes to her seat and Michelle goes next to her giving a murderous look to Ganryu.  
  
Nina: So Paul what's ten plus ten?  
  
*Paul scratches his head making his wig to fall.  
  
Paul: Oh no!! My precious hair!  
  
*Paul picks the wig up and puts it back to him head wrongly. Everyone starts to laugh loud.  
  
Paul: What?!  
  
Hwoarang: You have a wig??  
  
Paul: As a matter of fact I do! Now you have a problem with that Barbie- boy?  
  
*All laughs even harder.  
  
Hwoarang: Grr.. Jin played with Barbie's too! Why are you taunting only me?!  
  
Paul: ' Coz... I dunno. Haha!! Jin played with the Barbie's too!  
  
*Jin rolls his eyes.  
  
Jun: God dammed Jin stop that!  
  
Jin: Okay!! Geez it can't bother you so much!  
  
Jun: Yes it can! Now stop that or you'll be in house arrest!  
  
Jin: But mom----  
  
Jun: No buts! It's your decision young man.  
  
Jin: Fine! I'll be in house arrest.  
  
Jun: What?!  
  
Jin: I said I'm in house arrest.  
  
Jun: But honey-----  
  
Jin: No buts! It was my choice! You'll never get me to stop rolling my eyes!  
  
*Jun sighs.  
  
Jun: Okay then. But you're in a house arrest!  
  
Jin: All right mom.  
  
*Jin gives a sweet puppy-dog look to Jun.  
  
Jun: Oh I can't put you into house arrest!  
  
*Comes and hugs Jin.  
  
*Jin grins.  
  
Christie: You, like, really have, like, a wig, Paul??  
  
Paul: Yeah so?!  
  
*Law takes Paul's wig off.  
  
Paul: Hey give me that!  
  
*Everybody starts to laugh again because of Paul's baldhead.  
  
Paul: All right enough! You had your fun!  
  
*Takes his wig from Law.  
  
Law: We really did! Why haven't you told me about your wig??  
  
Paul: There are some things that are none of your or anyone else's business!  
  
Law: You got that right!  
  
Nina: Law would you tell your secret next?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah Law!! Tell your creepy secret!  
  
Law: Creepy??! I don't have creepy secrets!  
  
Nina: Oh yeah??  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Nadja: Hmm... Bald Paul. *Lol*  
  
Maria: Yea, it would be very interesting sight.  
  
Nadja: Yeah. Oh and by the way Law's secret will be revealed at the next chap.  
  
Maria: All though we haven't even figured it out yet?  
  
Nadja: No I don't think we have. Or you got any suggestions?  
  
Maria: Well one but I'll tell it to you later.  
  
Nadja: Whatever you say. Well thanks for reading this stuff! 


	7. Toads and Threatening

Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken, Namco does.  
  
  
  
  
  
Law: Well, I do have one but I don't know if it's so creepy..  
  
Everyone: TELL IT!!  
  
Law: I.. I am a serial killer.  
  
Christie: You are, like, the psycho who, like, killed the Collins family?  
  
Law: Yeah, I did that with my partner Nina.  
  
Xiaoyu: Wha? Nina is your... Partner?  
  
Nina: That's right Xiaoyu.  
  
Paul: Marshall and I are living with a psycho serial killer!  
  
Anna: I have a murder in my house too Paul, so stop complaining.  
  
Paul: At least you knew it!  
  
Anna: It doesn't change anything. I'm still living with Nina.  
  
Law: It can't be so bad. Think about Nina, she has stood you almost her whole life! I'm sorry for her.  
  
Anna: What did you say??!  
  
Law: You heard me.  
  
Anna: Why everyone hates me??  
  
*Anna starts to cry.  
  
Lee: I don't hate you Anna.  
  
*Lee hugs Anna.  
  
Anna: Go away you stupid warlock!  
  
Lee: Never say that again or you'll be a toad!  
  
Anna: Oh no!! I'm so sorry Lee! Of course you can hug me.  
  
Lee: That's what I thought.  
  
*Lee hugs Anna.  
  
Anna: Yak! A warlock is hugging me!  
  
Lee: I heard that!  
  
*Lee turns Anna into a toad.  
  
Toad: Oh no!! Look what that warlock did to me! HELP!!!  
  
Jun: Can you please turn Anna back to her real shape?  
  
Nina: Anna's much more beautiful when she's a toad.  
  
Toad: Now you're gonna die!!  
  
Nina: You're kiddin' me, right?  
  
Law: No one threats my partner!!  
  
*Law takes a knife from his pocket.  
  
Toad: No!! I didn't mean that!  
  
*Toad jumps around the room.  
  
Toad: Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!  
  
Law: Oh fine but remember never again threaten my partner or you'll wish that you wouldn't never even been born!  
  
Toad: Okay, okay!  
  
Nina: Thanks Law.  
  
*Law smirks.  
  
Law: No problem honey.  
  
Julia: Honey? You and Nina...?  
  
Nina: That's right! Sorry Julia but you're little late!  
  
Paul: Law, you have found one hell of a lady to yourself. Marshall gonna be so proud about you when you two are getting married!  
  
Nina: We aren't getting married!  
  
Law: Huh?  
  
Nina: I mean... Not yet!  
  
Law: Yea, first we have to find your son.  
  
Christie: Nina has a son???  
  
Nina: No more about that. Anna has a good secret to reveal.  
  
Toad: No I have not!  
  
Nina: Oh haven't you? Perhaps we should invite Jack, James, John, Johnny, Jones, Jim, Jimmy, Justin, Jason, Jed, Julian, Joe, Jon----  
  
Toad: ENOUGH!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Who are those?  
  
Toad: No one.  
  
Nina: They are Anna's fiancés.  
  
Toad: No they're not!!  
  
Julia: You have what, over 10 fiancés??  
  
Nina: Over 20. Good that she even remembers everyone's name.  
  
Toad: You... Now I'm gonna kill you!  
  
*Toad bites Nina.  
  
Nina: Ouch!  
  
Law: Now you're gonna die Toad!!  
  
*Starts to chase Anna with a knife.  
  
Toad: SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!  
  
*Toad jumps around the room.  
  
Jun: Lee, can you now PLEASE change her back to Anna?  
  
Lee: Err... What do I get for it?  
  
Jun: Umm.. Anna gives you a kiss.  
  
Lee: OK!!  
  
*Lee turns Toad back to Anna.  
  
Anna: Finally!  
  
Lee: Erhm..  
  
Anna: What?  
  
Lee: You own me one kiss.  
  
Anna: WHAT??!! NOOOO!!!  
  
Lee: You wanna change back to a toad?  
  
*Anna gives an angry look to Lee but kisses him.  
  
Lee: I knew you had feelings for me!!  
  
Anna: Yak! In your dreams!  
  
Lee: Take that back or..  
  
Anna: Or what?  
  
Lee: You know, you'll be a toad again.  
  
Anna: Oh no! I take it back!  
  
Lee: That's what I thought. And now confess that you love me.  
  
Anna: WHAT??!! NO WAY!!  
  
Lee: Wanna be a toad?  
  
*Lee swings his magic wand in the air.  
  
Anna: I LOVE YOU LEE!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
Lee: Then you'll marry me?  
  
Anna: What?? God no!  
  
Julia: Lee are you sure that you wanna marry her? I mean she already have 20 fiancés.  
  
Lee: Oh, you're right... Anna, you gotta dumb all your fiancés and take me!  
  
Anna: Oh fine, if you don't turn me into a toad.  
  
Lee: It's a deal! Now ring to all your fiancés and tell them that you dumb them.  
  
Anna: Okay...  
  
*Anna walks towards the kitchen.  
  
Anna: I really wouldn't wanna dumb Jim. He's such a hottie!  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay so who's secret you would want to come up next? Thanks to Morninglight about her suggestion (hope that it's ok that Anna has those fiancés and not Julia). If you wanna you can tell us ideas and we might use it.  
  
Maria: Very weird that Nina wants her boyfriend to reveal a secret like that.  
  
Nadja: Err.. Yeah.  
  
Maria: You should get some sleep, eh? (Nadja's acting like some weirdo, I'm tellin' you.)  
  
Nadja: I'm just tired OK?!  
  
Maria: Yeah sure. Now she's telling about her dreams. Jin was in all of them.  
  
Nadja: Oh shut up!  
  
Maria: Yeah, I shut up. Hope you liked etc.  
  
Nadja: Yeah hope you liked it. All thanks goes to Maria. She wrote this chapter.  
  
Maria: But Nadja has written 3(?) chapters to Nightmarish Vacation.  
  
Nadja: Whatever. *Yawns and goes to sleep. 


	8. Obsessions and Objectionable shapes

Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken, Namco does.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anna (shouting from the kitchen): Lee, can you change your name to Jee or something what starts with J?? Please honey!  
  
Christie: By the way, like, why does Anna's, like, all fiancés name start with, like, J?  
  
Nina: Oh, I forget to tell you about that. She has an obsession with a letter J.  
  
Lee: I don't wanna marry someone who has an obsession with something like that!!! ANNA, THE WEDDINGS ARE CANCELED!!!!!  
  
Anna: WHAT???!!!  
  
*Anna runs to the living room.  
  
Anna: You're serious?  
  
Lee: Yes! I'm not gonna change my name to Jee!! I'm gonna change you to a toad again!  
  
*Lee is just going to change Anna to a toad when..  
  
Julia: STOOOOOOOP!!!!!!  
  
Lee: Huh?  
  
Julia: Don't do that. Let's just reveal someone's secret, ok? It's much funnier.  
  
Lee: Hmm... You're right. But I wanna decide who's secret we're gonna reveal!  
  
Nina: Go ahead.  
  
Lee: I wanna reveal....  
  
*Lee looks around the room.  
  
Lee: Heihachi's secret!  
  
Heihachi: What?? It has been already revealed!!  
  
Lee: Oh.. What was it then?  
  
Xiaoyu: He wants to be a Devil and that's why his hear looks like that.  
  
Lee: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Heihachi: At least I'm not some warlock!!  
  
Lee: WHAAAT??!?!  
  
*Turns Heihachi into a Devil by accident.  
  
Heihachi: BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! Finally I'm a Devil! Now I will get my revenge!  
  
Jin: Excuse me but what revenge and to who?  
  
Heihachi: TO YOU AND YOUR STUPID DAD!!!! BWUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!  
  
Kazuya: Err... We should get a revenge to YOU. You're the one who tried to kill me!!  
  
Jin: Yeah and then you betrayed me!!  
  
Heihachi: Huh? It didn't go like that! ...Or did it?  
  
*Quickly Lee turns Heihachi back to his normal shape.  
  
Heihachi: You stupid adopted kid! You can't do nothing right!  
  
Lee: Oh can't I?  
  
*Turns Heihachi into a toad.  
  
Lee, Kazuya and Jin: BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!  
  
Jun: You're all such a babies!  
  
*They stop laughing.  
  
Lee: What did you say?  
  
Jun: I said you're all like babies.  
  
*Lee turns Jun to a parrot.  
  
Parrot: Hey!!  
  
Kazuya: LEE!! TURN HER RIGHT BACK!!!  
  
Lee: Why?  
  
Kazuya: 'COZ SHE'S MY WIFE YOU MORON!!!  
  
Lee: Ok, ok. Calm don't brotha.  
  
Kazuya: Don't call me brotha!  
  
Lee: Ok, I won't, Kazzy.  
  
Kazuya: Or Kazzy either!  
  
Lee: Well what can I call you then??  
  
Kazuya: How about 'Kazuya'?  
  
Lee: Naah.. It sounds so stupid.. 'Kazuya'... I'm so glad that I don't have a name like that!  
  
Kazuya: Just look at your own name!  
  
Anna: I agree with Kazuya. Lee you should change your name to Jee.  
  
Lee: No way!  
  
Anna: Hmph. Fine.  
  
Hwoarang: Hey Jun, wanna a cookie?  
  
Parrot: No! I want to get back to normal! Lee please?!  
  
Lee: Oh fine! Hey where's my magic wand?  
  
*They see Xiaoyu playing with Lee's magic wand.  
  
Lee: Xiaoyu give that back!  
  
Xiaoyu: No!! Now I can do what ever I wanna do!!!  
  
Lee: Well what do you wanna do then?!  
  
*Xiaoyu turns to Jin with a grin on her face.  
  
Xiaoyu: I wanna Jin to fall in love with me!  
  
Jin: WHAT??!!  
  
Parrot: Xiaoyu you can't force my son to love you!  
  
Xiaoyu: Yes I can! And I will!!  
  
*Xiaoyu lifts the wand up and is almost cursing Jin when Paul takes the wand from her hand from behind.  
  
Xiaoyu: Hey!  
  
Paul: Hey.  
  
Xiaoyu: Gimme that!!  
  
Lee: NO!! Give me that! That's mine!  
  
Paul: Naah, I think now's my turn.  
  
Xiaoyu: But I didn't use it yet!!  
  
Paul: Sure you did. Now I wanna----  
  
Xiaoyu: IT WAS MY TURN!!!  
  
Paul: ALL RIGHT!! But then it's my turn!  
  
*Paul gives the wand back to Xiaoyu.  
  
Jin: Look Xiaoyu, I like you. But------  
  
Xiaoyu: YOU LIKE ME??? YEI!!  
  
Jin: BUT as a friend.  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh... It's okay. Soon you will!  
  
Jin: NO XIAOYU WAIT------  
  
*Xiaoyu swings the magic wand and Jin crouches down.  
  
Parrot: JIN?!!  
  
*Jin slowly stands up.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin? Are you OK?  
  
Jin: Uh... Yeah I'm fine.  
  
*Jin turns to Xiaoyu.  
  
Jin: Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?  
  
*Xiaoyu blushes.  
  
Xiaoyu: Uh.. No, not really.  
  
Jin: Well it's about time!  
  
Parrot: Oh my God! It's really working!!  
  
*Paul grabs the wand from Xiaoyu.  
  
Paul: Now it's my turn!  
  
*Lee grabs the wand from Paul.  
  
Lee: No now it's MY turn!  
  
*Lee changes Jun back to normal.  
  
Jun: Finally!  
  
Lee: I would have do that earlier but Xiaoyu had my wand!  
  
Jun: Whatever. Can I borrow it?  
  
Lee: Sure.  
  
Paul: Hey! It was my turn!  
  
Lee: Shut up Paul!  
  
*Paul gives a murderous look to Lee.  
  
Jin: You're definitely the most attractive girl I've ever laid my eyes on. With that smile and those eyes and that-----  
  
*Jun swings the magic wand and Jin crouches and turns back to normal.  
  
Xiaoyu: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Jin: What the hell was that?!  
  
Hwoarang: Your lover-bunny just cursed you to love her.  
  
*Jun gives the wand back to Lee.  
  
Jun: Thank you Lee.  
  
Jin: What?! Xiaoyu did you-------  
  
Nina: OK! That's enough! No gimme that wand!  
  
*Nina takes the wand and locks it into a cabinet.  
  
Lee, Paul and Xiaoyu: NOO!!!  
  
Nina: And none of you will touch it anymore!  
  
  
  
  
  
There was the 8th chapter.  
  
  
  
Nadja. Finally we wrote this! It feels so long time since we last updated.  
  
Maria: Yeah. We should write Nightmarish Vacation too, you know.  
  
Nadja: Oh right. Yeah we really should. Well hope you liked this latest chap. There really weren't any secrets except that J-thing with Anna. In the next chapters there will be more secrets. I promise.  
  
Maria: I promise that too. Oh, I almost forgot. If you readers have any ideas for Michelle's secret, please tell us. 


	9. Guests and Gabbles

Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken, Namco does.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Christie: Who's, like, secret is gonna be, like, revealed next?  
  
Nina: Hmm. I think we missed Michelle's secret, don't you?  
  
Christie: Wait a minute... That's true!  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah!! So Michelle, what's your deepest and darkest secret that you wouldn't want anyone to know?  
  
Michelle: I.. I don't have any!  
  
Nina: Oh yeah? What about that you helped Jun to destroy all the trees in Arizona's nature reserve?  
  
Michelle: That's.... That's none of you business!  
  
Julia: Mom?? And Jun????  
  
Michelle: Yes honey?  
  
Julia: Can you please tell me what Nina means?  
  
Jin: Yeah, I think you got something to explain too Jun.  
  
Jun: Err..  
  
Michelle: That's nothing what you should know dear Julia.  
  
Jin: Mom?  
  
Jun: Michelle's right, there's nothing that you two - or anyone - should know.  
  
*Michelle gives Julia a warm and loving smile.  
  
Julia: Stop that and tell me what's going on?!  
  
Michelle: You didn't tell me that you couldn't read so I think we're even.  
  
Julia: That was different!  
  
Michelle: How?  
  
Julia: How??!! Well... Err.. Jin help me!  
  
Jin: Err.. How?  
  
Julia: I dunno.  
  
Nina: I think that you two, Jun and Michelle, should explain this to all of us.  
  
Jun: Well...  
  
Michelle: ...It's very...  
  
Jun: Complicated...  
  
Michelle: ...It goes like this...  
  
Jun: We had to destroy the nature reserve, 'cause...  
  
Michelle: 'Cause otherwise Jun would have killed me!  
  
Jin and Kazuya: WHAT???!!  
  
Jun: She's lying! It was the other way round!  
  
Nina: Yeah, who's speaking the truth? Do you believe the whore or Michelle, the sweet and loving mom?  
  
Hwoarang: Hahaha, she just called your mom a whore Jin!! Hahaha!  
  
Jin: Oh you little---  
  
Jun: Stop that!  
  
Hwoarang: Says the whore.  
  
Kazuya: Now if you don't shut your mouth I----  
  
Jun: Kazuya, calm down.  
  
Hwoarang: Says the whore.  
  
Jun: Says the little son of bitch who has played with Barbies!  
  
Jin: Mom.. I did that too...  
  
Jun: Oh it doesn't matter honey.  
  
*Jun smiles kindly.  
  
Nina: Now have we revealed everyone's secret?  
  
Christie: No! What about, like, Eddy??  
  
Eddy: Thank you Christie...  
  
Nina: Oh, step here please!  
  
*Eddy walks to Nina.  
  
Nina: Thank you. And would you now tell us your little, interesting secret?  
  
Eddy: Well, I---  
  
*The doorbell rings.  
  
Eddy: I'll get it!  
  
*Eddy runs to the door and opens it. Marshall, Marduk, Steve and King walk in.  
  
King: Yo!  
  
Hwoarang: Yo man!  
  
King: Whazzup bro?  
  
Hwoarang: Nuthin'.  
  
Nina: Oh, now that you're here, King, you could reveal your secret to us.  
  
King: My what?? Secret?  
  
Nina: That's right.  
  
King: I don't wanna!  
  
Nina: Oh yes you do.  
  
King: Ok.. Well.. IhatechildrenIjustpretendthatIlovethembecauseIhaveverymuchmoneyfromoneguytod oingit.  
  
Julia: Umm.. Could you repeat that?  
  
King: No! If you didn't get it then you will never know!!  
  
Hwoarang: He said that he hates children and---  
  
King: Hey bro! What do ya think ya doing?  
  
Hwoarang: Repeating your secret.  
  
King: You don't have to do it.  
  
Hwoarang: But I want to. So where was I? Oh. So he hates children and pretends that he love them 'coz he gets money for doing that.  
  
Julia: But that's terrible!  
  
King: No it's not. I get A LOT, I really mean A LOT of money for that silly thing.  
  
Jun: You're horrible did you know that?  
  
King: Yeah I know that. Many people say that to me.  
  
Julia: I wonder why.  
  
King: Me too.  
  
Marshall: So what did we miss?  
  
Xiaoyu: Ganryu is Julia's real father, Jin and Hwoarang used to be best friends and they always played with Barbies together and they also were in the same ballet and----  
  
*Marshall, King, Steve and Marduk starts laughing loud.  
  
*Jin and Hwoarang switch looks.  
  
Jin (Whispering to Hwoarang): Geez, when are they gonna stop repeating that??!  
  
Hwoarang (Whispers back): I dunno. But I sure hope it's gonna end soon!  
  
Xiaoyu: I wasn't finish yet!!  
  
*Marshall, King, Marduk and Steve stop laughing and concentrate on Xiaoyu.  
  
Xiaoyu: Good. So Lee's a warlock-----  
  
Marshall, Steve, King and Marduk: A WHAT??!  
  
*Lee turns red.  
  
Xiaoyu: COULD YOU JUST LISTEN ME??!  
  
*They shut up.  
  
Xiaoyu: You can submit the questions after I'm finished. OK... Jun's a whore, Baek taught Hwoarang just some moves he made up, Heihachi made his hair to look like that 'coz he's jealous to Jin and Kazuya 'coz they're devils and....  
  
*Xiaoyu takes a deep breath.  
  
Xiaoyu: Bryan and Lei robbed a bank together and Lei slept with his boss so he would get a job, Yoshimitsu's sword is a toy, Kunimitsu is a transvestite------  
  
*Everyone starts to laugh hard.  
  
Xiaoyu: AND Julia can't read, Christie's really a Williams, Paul has a wig and Law is a serial killer who works with Nina. That's all for now.  
  
Law: No it's not! You didn't tell your secret Xiaoyu!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Umm.. I didn't?  
  
Law: No!  
  
Marshall: Well what's your secret then?  
  
Law: She wears Jin's school outfit to Panda and pretends that Panda is Jin and she is some kinda princess.  
  
*Steve, Marshall, Marduk and King laughs.  
  
Jin: Geez, this is so humiliating.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nadja: Well all I say is hope you liked it!  
  
Maria: Yea, hope you liked (I didn't).  
  
*Nadja pokes Maria.  
  
Maria: Ouch! Why did you do that?  
  
Nadja (Rolling eyes): What do you think?  
  
Maria: Ok, ok, I loved it. Better?  
  
Nadja: Uh... Whatever. 


	10. Ghosts and Gods

Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken, Namco does.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Xiaoyu blushes.  
  
Xiaoyu: Eddy didn't tell his secret!  
  
Nina: Oh, you're right Xiaoyu. So Eddy?  
  
Eddy: Damn!  
  
Christie: Well, Eddy? What is it?  
  
Eddy: Umm... It's just that.. Umm..  
  
*Suddenly the doorbell rings again.  
  
Eddy: I'll get it!  
  
*Eddy opens it and this time Unknown steps inside with the wolf behind her.  
  
Unknown: Hi folks!  
  
Jin: Oh Geez, do you always hafta take that wolf with you?  
  
Unknown: How many times do I hafta tell ya that I can't help it?  
  
Jin: Sorry I forgot.  
  
Unknown: It's all right.  
  
Christie: Argh! Could you, like, SHUT UP? I wanna, like, know Eddy's secret, 'kay?  
  
Unknown: Oh, you're revealing secrets?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, you have missed Jin's and Hwoarang's secret what is that they played with barbies and went to ballet and Jun's secret is that she's a whore and Baek taught to Hwoarang just some stupid moves and Kazuya-----  
  
Everyone except Unknown: SHUT UP XIAOYU!!  
  
Unknown: No, I wanna hear!  
  
Christie: Xiaoyu and Unknown, if you two could go to somewhere else?  
  
Xiaoyu: Okay! Follow me Unk!  
  
Unknown: Please don't call me that but OK.  
  
*Unknown and Xiaoyu leaves the room.  
  
Nina: Okay Eddy. Go ahead.  
  
Eddy: Umm... Thanks.. So.... Err.... I'm God.  
  
Everyone: You're WHAT??!  
  
Nina: Maybe you should explain a little bit 'coz this whole secret is weird.  
  
Eddy: Yeah. Well, I'm the God of one tribe.  
  
Nina: That's not all Eddy! Tell them what the tribe gives to you!  
  
Eddy: Oh... Umm... Well they give me gold, jewels and other expensiveness.  
  
Jun: That's... Confusing..  
  
Kazuya: They give you gold 'cause you're their "God"?  
  
Eddy: Exactly.  
  
Hwoarang: Wait a minute... You're my God??  
  
*Hwoarang starts to worship Eddy.  
  
Eddy: Err... OK Hwoarang, that's enough.  
  
Jin: Eddy's your God?  
  
Hwoarang: Shh!! You can't disturb me while I'm worshiping my God!  
  
Jin (Rolling eyes): Whatever.  
  
Julia: Umm... Like Eddy said, I think that's enough Hwoarang.  
  
Nina: Yeah we gotta move on!  
  
Hwoarang: Fine!  
  
*Hwoarang stops worshiping Eddy.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh, and I'll give you your gold later.  
  
Eddy: Err... Okay...  
  
*Xiaoyu and Unknown come back to the living room laughing.  
  
Xiaoyu: What did we miss?  
  
Christie: Eddy's, like, a God to some tribe.  
  
*Xiaoyu and Unknown switch looks.  
  
Unknown: Uh-huh.  
  
Nina: Who's next?  
  
Jin: Unknown!!  
  
Unknown: Hey!! Why me?!  
  
Jin: 'Coz I wanna hear what's your secret! I'm sure it has something to do with that wolf.  
  
Unknown: Yeah so??!  
  
Nina: Hey, I don't know this one.  
  
Unknown: You don't?? Well what a relived! I don't hafta tell it.  
  
Jin: Yes you have to!! UNFAIR!!!  
  
Unknow: FINE!! I'll tell it if you shut up!!  
  
Jin: Okay.  
  
Unknown: So it's about this wolf behind me. I ate my friend and she turned into a wolf-ghost and now she follows me everywhere.  
  
All: EWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Julia: Ugh! That's disgusting!  
  
Michelle: Yes it is! How could you eat your friend??!  
  
Unknown: She was annoying. I really didn't like her at all.  
  
*The wolf pokes Unknown hard.  
  
Unknown: Ow!!  
  
Julia: I can see that she doesn't like you very much either.  
  
Jun: At least not anymore.  
  
Michelle: Still I can't believe that you actually ATE your friend!  
  
Unknown: Watch out or I eat YOU!  
  
*Michelle gasps.  
  
*Unknown smirks.  
  
Jin: So what about your eyes?  
  
Unknown: What about my eyes?  
  
Jin: They're golden!!  
  
Unknown: Oh, that's because I ate too much gold when I was a little kid.  
  
Bryan: You eat even more than Ganryu!  
  
*Ganryu gives a murderous look to Bryan.  
  
Michelle: You eat your friends and gold... That's very weird.  
  
Unknown: At least I don't sleep with everyone I meet!!  
  
Jun: Umm... Actually that was I.  
  
Unknown: What? Oh... Sorry Michelle. I forgot that Jun was the whore.  
  
Jun: Eat me.  
  
Unknown: OK!!  
  
*Unknown goes to Jun and starts to eat her leg.  
  
Jin: Stop that!!  
  
*Jin takes Yoshimitsu's toy sword and starts to beat Unknown with it.  
  
Unknown: Ow!! Ow!! Ow!! Stop!!  
  
*The wolf starts to laugh.  
  
Jin: Oh shut up!  
  
*Jin tries to beat the wolf but the sword hits air.  
  
Jin: What the..?  
  
Jun: Sweetie, she's only a ghost.  
  
Jin: Oh damn! Well I still have Unknown.  
  
*Continues beating Unknown.  
  
*Kazuya runs to Unknown.  
  
Kazuya: Let my wife go!!  
  
*Kazuya tries to take Unknown off from Jun but gets a hit to his head from Yoshimitsu's sword and faints.  
  
Jin: Whoops! Sorry da.. Ahem, Kazuya.  
  
*Jin continues beating Unknown.  
  
Paul: What the heck!  
  
*Paul goes to Unknown and takes her off from Jun by one hand.  
  
Jun: Thank you Paul.  
  
*Paul grins.  
  
Paul: You're welcome.  
  
Nina: So.. Next secret?  
  
  
  
  
  
Marshall's secret is gonna be revealed in the next chapter, we promise.  
  
Nadja: The story's almost over, you know. There's only few guys left.  
  
Maria: Yeah, you're right. Kinda sad but kinda nice. Finally we'll get rid of this piece of shit but then we don't have any humor fics..  
  
Nadja: Well then we have to make another humor fic. When we have time.. 


	11. Fat Intakes and Foods

Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken, Namco does.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marshall: I can be next.  
  
Julia: What??!! Really??!! You're crazy!!  
  
Marshall: It's over then, you know.  
  
Julia: Actually you're right. When you have told your secret to them they don't remember it anymore.  
  
Jin and Hwoarang: Yeah right!  
  
Julia: But.. Well anyways!  
  
Marshall: My secret is that rise and frittered chicken legs..  
  
Christie: They're, like, so good!!  
  
Eddy: That's true! How can you do something so good??  
  
Marshall: Err... Yeah... Actually, they are really cut spaghetti and mosquito's legs.  
  
All: EEEEWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
Christie: I have, like, eaten, like, mosquito's legs??? GROSS!!!  
  
*Christie runs to bathroom and pukes.  
  
Eddy: I'm not coming to your restaurant anymore!  
  
Law: Dad, you're grossing me. How could you do something like this? I have eaten those legs like hundred of times!  
  
Marshall: Well that's so much cheaper than buying a real chicken legs!  
  
Law: Oh father... You're weird.  
  
*Christie comes back to her seat.  
  
Marshall: Yes, but like Julia said soon you don't even remember the whole thing so let's just move on!  
  
Christie: I, like, doubt that!  
  
Law: I think you just lost many of your costumers.  
  
Marshall: No I didn't. If they don't like the mosquitoes then maybe they can taste the frittered flies.  
  
All: The WHAT??!!  
  
Marshall: The fritter---  
  
Law: Frittered slice of. Eel!!  
  
Christie: Oh, I wanna, like, taste that!  
  
Eddy: Yeah me too! Let's go to eat that after this.  
  
Christie: Like, sure!  
  
Nina: Let's all go to Marshall's place to eat that.  
  
All: Yeah!!  
  
Law: But... I... Umm.. Yeah, why not..  
  
Nina: But first we hafta finish this. Next please!  
  
Xiaoyu: Steve hasn't!!  
  
Julia: Yes he has. Or actually Kazuya revealed it for him. He's gay remember?  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh yeah, I almost forgot!  
  
Steve: Kazuya?? You told everyone?!!  
  
Kazuya: Err... Yeah... But it was an accident! I didn't mean to do it!  
  
Steve: But you did!  
  
Kazuya: I was just----  
  
Nina: Enough!! Now, who has the next secret?!  
  
Christie: Is it, like, Marduk?  
  
Nina: Oh, you're right sis! Marduk, it's your turn now.  
  
Marduk: My turn?? Oh okay. I don't really have a secrets but I---  
  
Nina: Just tell it!  
  
Marduk: Okay..  
  
*Marduk takes a lots of sweaters from his bag and split them to each other.  
  
Jin: What the..??  
  
Julia: A sweater?  
  
Marduk: Yeah, I made them for you.  
  
Jun: Aww, that's so sweet! Thank you Marduk.  
  
*Marduk smiles.  
  
Nina: I don't want your stupid sweater!  
  
Marduk: You don't??  
  
*Marduk starts to cry.  
  
Nina: Oh please!  
  
Anna: I can take your sweater Nina! I wonder if you would even fit in it.  
  
Nina: What the hell that's supposed to mean??  
  
Anna: Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering if your fat intake wasn't success.  
  
All: Her what??  
  
*Nina turns red.  
  
Nina: Anna.. Shut up!  
  
Anna: Why? Is it so embarrassing that you have taken a fat intake??  
  
*Everyone laughs out loud.  
  
Nina: No!! Anna's lying! That's not true!!  
  
Xiaoyu: You have really taken a fat intake??  
  
Anna: Yes, she has.  
  
Christie: Oh sis! You were, like, so desperate??  
  
Anna: Well if you had just seen her before she took that intake! Oh Jesus she was fat!  
  
*All laughs even harder.  
  
Anna: Actually, I think she reminded me of Ganryu.  
  
*Everyone is crying out of laugh except Ganryu.  
  
Nina: OKAY!! ENOUGH ALREADY!! I WAS FAT!!!  
  
*All calm down a bit.  
  
Nina: Anna, you're so gonna die after this!!  
  
Anna: Well then you gonna kill me now 'coz the party's over.  
  
Nina: Hey, you're right. Now all the secrets have been revealed. Now what?  
  
Anna: I have an idea. We vote the best... Or would I say the most embarrassing secret!  
  
All: Let's do that!!  
  
  
  
  
  
So the story's almost over. The next chapter will be the final. Vote for the best secret! 


	12. Wishes and Kisses

Author's note: This chap is absolutely PG-13. Well, the start isn't but the end is. Read if you wanna. I mean if you have guts. =D  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken. Don't own Namco. Don't own any characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anna: OK. So let's vote the best secret! Everyone writes his/her favourite secret on the paper and gives it to me. Then I read the votes.  
  
*Anna gives a paper to everyone. (A/N: They're not gonna vote the secrets. Just the votes that you gave will effect.)  
  
Anna: Ready?  
  
*All nods and gives their papers to Anna.  
  
Anna: Thank you. I count the votes.  
  
*Anna counts the votes.  
  
Hwoarang: So, what's the price?  
  
Anna: The price? Oh, right! Yes, the price will be one kiss from Nina and me,---  
  
Nina: What?!  
  
Anna: one wish from Lee, ----  
  
Lee: One wish from me??  
  
Anna: Yes. The winner can wish whatever he/she wants and you'll give it to her/him.  
  
Lee: Grr.... Fine.  
  
Anna: And the winner also gets half of Heihachi's money.  
  
Heihachi: WHAT???  
  
All: All right!!  
  
Heihachi: I'm not going to give half of my money away!  
  
Anna: Yes you will!  
  
Heihachi: You think that I give them just because you ask me to?  
  
Anna: Please Heihachi?  
  
*Anna smiles to Heihachi.  
  
Heihachi: Oh well, why couldn't I give them.  
  
Anna: Great! I read the votes and the winner, or should I say the winners are..... JIN AND HWOARANG!!!  
  
Jin and Hwoarang: WHOOO!!! WE'RE RICH!!!!!  
  
Anna: Ok, so you have to split the moneys together but you both may have 2 kisses and one wish.  
  
Jin: Oh, about those kisses. Hwoarang can get mine.  
  
Hwoarang: Err.. Actually I don't need them.  
  
Paul: I can take 'em!  
  
Anna: But Hwoarang and Jin won. They have to have them.  
  
Christie: Sure you would, like, kiss them, like, rather than, like, Paul.  
  
Paul: HEY!!  
  
Christie: I'm, like, sorry. But she, like, would.  
  
Law: Hey Paul. You take Anna's and I can take Nina's. Ok?  
  
Paul: Yeah sure.. Damn...  
  
*Nina smiles to Law and kisses him.  
  
Paul: What about my kisses Anna?  
  
Anna: Yeah....  
  
*Anna walks to Paul and quickly kisses his both cheeks.  
  
Jin: What about my money?  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah! We want them now!  
  
Jin: Grandpa!!!!  
  
Hwoarang: Where is he?  
  
*Jin and Hwoarang look around the room but they can't see him anywhere.  
  
Jin: God damned! He ran away!  
  
Hwoarang: Let's get him!  
  
Jin: NO! Wait! The wishes!  
  
Hwoarang: Oh yeah. Where would I need Heihachi if I have the wish? Lee, gimme 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000 dollars and one pence.  
  
Jin: Where do you need so much money? And why that one pence?  
  
Hwoarang: I dunno. It just came into my head.  
  
Lee: I haven't done this before but let's try.  
  
*Lee breaks the cabinet and takes the wand. He swings it and suddenly 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000 dollars and one pence appears to Nina's and Anna's house.  
  
Nina: I'm rich!!! Thank you God!!!  
  
Hwoarang: Err.. Actually they're for me.  
  
Nina: Really?  
  
*Hwoarang smirks.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah.  
  
Nina: So what are you doing tonight? Maybe we could go out and we could buy some clothes for me?  
  
Hwoarang: No way! I need the money to somewhere else.  
  
Nina: To where?  
  
Hwoarang: None of your business!!  
  
Jin: Where are you gonna spend them? Hookers?  
  
Hwoarang: I thought I could test Jun.  
  
Jun: WHAT???  
  
Paul: Good choice!  
  
Kazuya: How dare you!  
  
Hwoarang: Oh fine! I have one other plan too.  
  
Jin: What? Barbies?  
  
*Hwoarang blushes a bit.  
  
Hwoarang: I think I haven't got over my childhood yet.  
  
Jin: Uh-huh. Hey, I still have my wish!  
  
Lee: So, what do you want?  
  
Jin: I want Heihachi to die.  
  
Jun: JIN???!!  
  
Lee: Err. No can do.  
  
Jin: What?!! Why?  
  
Lee: I just can't. Any other wishes?  
  
Jin: Then I want Kazuya dead.  
  
Kazuya: WHAT??!  
  
Lee: I CAN'T KILL PEOPLE GOD DAMNED!! OTHERS?  
  
Jin: You suck. Well can you even change Heihachi and Kazuya to pigs?  
  
Lee: I can't do that to Heihachi 'coz I don't know where he is but to Kazuya I can.  
  
Jin: Umm.. It isn't worth of it. What could I wish..? Hmm...  
  
Jun: Wish world peace or that the world would reforest or that all the animals would be safe from the bad hunters or that----  
  
Jin: Mom, please be quiet. I'm not gonna spend it to something like that. I think I wish that I wouldn't have to go to the school anymore.  
  
Hwoarang: What's the problem, man? Why can't you just wish money like I did?  
  
Jin: I don't want money! And if I need money you barrow me, don't you?  
  
Hwoarang: Hmm. It depends. We can make a switch; I give you money when you need and you wish yourself an own whore who I can barrow when I need to.  
  
Jin: It's settled! Lee, gimme one whore please.  
  
Lee: What kinda?  
  
Hwoarang: Oh yeah! She has to be thin - but not too thin - and brown long hairs and brown eyes too. What the hell. Make her to look like Julia. But bigger boobs.  
  
Julia: What?!!  
  
Jin: Umm... I think I can decide that, eh?  
  
Lee: So, what do you want?  
  
Hwoarang: You know, you really shouldn't even spend your wish to this 'coz you always have your mom and----  
  
Jin: Oh God Hwoarang! You're sick!!!  
  
Hwoarang: Fine. Do what you want! But remember that you have Xiaoyu too.  
  
Xiaoyu: Whaa?  
  
Jin: Err. Yeah, I keep that in mind. Now Lee, I want a blond with blue eyes and big boobs. She's gotta be nice and gentle. Oh and beautiful.  
  
Lee: I'll do my best.  
  
*Lee swings his wand and the whore appears into the doorway.  
  
TheWhore: Hello!  
  
All the guys: HELLO!  
  
Jun: Kazuya!  
  
Kazuya: Huh?  
  
Jun: You're not gay?  
  
Kazuya: What? Aren't I? I'M NOT GAY ANYMORE!!!! WHOO-HOOO!!!  
  
Steve: Me neither!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Jin: Whore let's go.  
  
TheWhore: Ok.  
  
Xiaoyu: JIN!!! WAIT FOR ME!! WE CAN... YOU KNOW!!  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu, I don't need two whores!  
  
Xiaoyu: Whaa?  
  
*Jin and TheWhore leave.  
  
Xiaoyu: No!! Wait for me!!  
  
*Xiaoyu runs to them.  
  
Nina: OK, the party's over. Everybody out!!  
  
Law: Do I hafta go?  
  
Nina: Course not, dear. You can stay as long as you want.  
  
*Everybody except Nina, Anna and Law leave the house.  
  
  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Nadja: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER!!!  
  
Maria: Neither can I!! :'(  
  
Nadja: Well, don't worry. We'll make another humor fic! Promise! 


End file.
